AN UNEXPECTED DATE
by a true otaku
Summary: Mako is out and alone and meets Gamagoori. The two spend some time together and catch up.


An Unexpected Date

The cold air blew through the streets. A white light shone on the street emulating from the moon. A single individual could be seen walking on the sidewalk. A big browned-eyed girl wearing a light jacket and a skirt. Her long brown hair reached all the way down her back. This girl is Mako Mankanshoku, a recent graduate of high school. The area was filled with the sound of a whistle from Mako's mouth. Suddenly two figures appear from one of the alleys. Mako stops in her tracks. The two figures were both males. One had piercings covering his body. The other male was plastered with tattoos.

"Hey baby."

One of the men looked at Mako with a lecherous look. Mako just smiled back.

"Oh hello."

She had no fear with these guys. But they just widened his mouth as if he had hit the jackpot.

"Well little girl where are you off to."

"I am going back home. I have to meet with my family."

"Well, why not stay a while?"

"Yea girl we can have some fun before you have to go home."

"Well I have to go back. So sorry."

"Now, now don't be so hasty."

One of the guys grabbed Mako's arm, but she didn't even flinched. The two boys advanced closer. A booming voice came from behind them.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO BOYS THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"What did you say-"

The two boys scowled at the man behind them. Until they realized that the man behind them stood as a giant. Almost double their size. The man was dark-skinned and was covered with in a suit and slacks. This man was Ira Gamagoori. Their scowl faded immediately and were petrified.

"It seems you two boys need some lessons in manners and how to treat others."

…

The two boys were left in a couple of trash cans and the two continued down the street.

"A girl like you shouldn't walk down a dangerous place like this by herself."

"Really. I think I was just fine. After all you saved me. And even if you didn't Ryuko would have."

"You're still as reckless as ever Mankanshoku. So what were you doing here?"

"Ryuko was studying for her tests and she said I was distracting her. She said to stay out. So I went for a walk."

"I think she meant stay out of her room. Not leave the house."

Her face had the eyes of elingtement. It was obvious she didn't think about this. Ira was dumbfounded. This girl had the craziest way of thinking. As they headed further Ira wanted to ask her some questions but didn't know what to say. There was a lot unsaid when they left that he regretted. But he didn't get a chance to start a conversation.

"So what is Lady Satsuki up to now that her goals are complete?"

Ira couldn't help but laugh in his head.

"Lady Satsuki has planned on going to college and learn about politics and the governments all over the world."

"Is she going to try and conquer the world?"

"No but she is trying to know how everything works. Then she will decide what to do from them."

"She is impressive as always."

"Well Lady Satsuki is a truly-"

"Hey Gamagoori look a fair."

Mako's attention had seen the lights of a festival taking place. It was obvious. She wanted to go. Her eyes were very easy to read.

"Look Mankanshoku we both have people who we have to meet. Matoi is probably worried about you and I have to meet Lady Satsuki. So I am afraid that we can't make any detours."

Unfortunately Ira's words fell on deaf ears. Considering that Mako had already headed up there.

"Mankanshoku!"

"But…"

Her eyes were on the verge of crying. He had completely lost.

"Very well we can stay for a little bit."

The happiness in her eyes looked like they were about to burst. Shooting out tons of rainbows. As the two traveled around they rode a few rides. They played some games and even tried the food. While there the two talked a bit.

"So what have Matoi and you been doing?"

"Well we both attended high school. Ryuko did get in some fights."

"Matoi that girl never changes."

"But she has been trying really hard."

"You said she was going to college."

"That's right. She plans on learning more about her father's research. She wants to make sure that no more life fibers are on earth. She also wants to make sure none of them try and make a return trip."

"I see a good goal for her."

DRIP

The feeling of cold water started to hit their bodies. They both run for a place to hide. They reach a building and wait for the rain to stop. Now was the time. Ira turned and opened his mouth but was too late.

"Gamagoori. I want to thank you for when I was attacked by Nui Harime and you protected me. It was very brave of you."

"It was just my job to protect all of the students."

"Still it made me very happy."

As the two looked at each other, their faces were a deep red.

"Mankanshoku."

"Can you call me Mako? I think we have moved a bit past last names. And since we aren't in the same schools I would really like that."

"Then you can call me Ira, Mako."

"Sure, Ira."

They were looking at each other with such passion. Both of them opened their mouths but were interrupted.

"Gamagoori?"

"Mako?"

As the two turn they saw two girls one was wearing tom boyish clothes. The other was wearing what looked like a military uniform. The two were Ryuko and Satsuki. They were both flushed. How much did they see? That thought crossed both of their minds.

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

They both are confused by their flusterness. Until they both looked up. To both of their surprise it was a love motel. Their faces went extremely pink red. They both try and explain and stutter. Satsuki turns around.

"What you chose to do is your choice. But please be more discreet about it. We do have to continue our schedule so I would prefer if you hurry up. Unless you choose to stay here."

"Lady Satsuki you have a misunderstanding. I promised to be your shield."

"Then hurry up Gamagoori."

As the two headed off a small figure came up from behind Ira. To Ira surprise Mako had jumped up and lightly kissed him on the cheek and handed him a small paper.

"Until next time Ira."

She then ran off leaving Ryuko behind who was completely dumbfounded. Satsuki just smirks and starts headed off. Ira is trying to explain to the smiling Satsuki while he pockets a paper with some numbers and an email address. Ryuko had to take a moment to register everything. She then chases after Mako.

"Mako! What the hell is going on?"

Mako just keeps running ignoring Ryuko. Smiling all the way home. The two who took separate paths. Fated to meet again some day.


End file.
